Maraging steel is a term of the art derived from "martensite age hardening". These alloys are currently the iron- nickel-cobalt-molybdenum alloys as described in the cobalt monograph series entiltled "Cobalt-containing high strenth steels",Centre D'Information Du Cobalt, Brussels, 1974, pp. 50-51. Readily oxidizable metals such as Al, V and/or Ti at low levels e.g. 1% by weight or below can be added.
Metal alloy powders heretofore have been produced by gas or water atomization of molten ingots of the alloy. It has not been generally practical to produce the metal alloy powders directly from the individual metal powders because of the difficulty in obtaining uniformity of distribution of the metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,667 discloses a process for producing multimetal alloy powders. Thus, multimetal alloy powders are produced by a process wherein an aqueous solution of at least two thermally reducible metallic compounds and water is formed, the solution is atomized into droplets having a droplet size below about 150 microns in a chamber that contains a heated gas whereby discrete solid particles are formed and the particles are thereafter heated in a reducing atmosphere and at temperatures from those sufficient to reduce said metallic compounds to temperatures below the melting point of any of the metals in said alloy.
It is believed therefore that a relatively simple process which enables irregular shaped finely divided powders suitable for conversion to maraging steel, to be produced from sources of the individual metals is an advancement in the art.